Obsession
by Jadespade
Summary: Jerome Aceti. The famous bacca who won countless Hunger Games with his preferred weapon of the axe. Popular with his friends, attractive to the ladies, his humor loved by all. But fame comes with a price when one day he finds himself in the possession of one fan in particular who surpasses the boundaries of "mentally unstable" to downright "insane".


**(A/N: A little oneshot I wrote for Halloween. Enjoy!)**

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Water leaked slowly from a tiny hole on the cobblestone ceiling, forming a puddle on the aged floor. The sounds roused the bacca from his sleep, groaning weakly and cracking open an eyelid to see unfamiliar surroundings. "Guys?" he asked groggily. He put a paw to his forehead, shutting his eyes tightly. "Ugh... What in the Nether..." Jerome tried to remember what had happened the night before. He was positive he hadn't gone to any parties. After a few minutes of thinking, the answer came to mind.

Yesterday (at least he believed it was yesterday), Jerome had been with Mitch attempting Bodil's new parkour course. It had taken the two the whole day to complete it. After that they had gone home, and the last thing Jerome could recall was drinking some water in his room. Although now come to think of it, he hadn't poured the glass himself. The glass of water had already been on the table, waiting for him. Jerome concluded that the water had been drugged. But by who? And why?

Jerome got out of the bed shakily and looked around. He noticed that there was a chair in the middle of the room with a notebook on it, so he picked it up. "_Jerome Aceti: My One True Love._" the bacca read aloud. There was a photograph of Jerome taped to the cover below the title. There was no name, leaving Jerome clueless as to who his kidnapper was. Perhaps one of his numerous fangirls had decided to take things a little too far? Curiosity peaked, he turned to the first page.

_His laughter brightens up my day,  
__He has a golden soul.  
__I'm positive I've fallen for,  
__The bacca named Jerome._

Jerome turned the page to see several more photographs. "What the..." Jerome said in a disturbed voice as he was unable to take his eyes away from the book. They were all pictures of _him_. And they weren't just photographs of him outside, oh no. There were also pictures of him peacefully sleeping in his bed, along with big red hearts scribbled on them. His kidnapper had snuck into his room and watched him _sleep_. Jerome swallowed nervously as he turned to the next page. This fangirl was getting really creepy.

_J.A. + (smudged handwriting) = Love?_

_Yep._ Jerome thought. _Definitely a fangirl, no doubt about it. Although I wish I could read the second set of initials..._

Below the message read:

_I love his mesmerizing eyes,  
__I love his soft brown fur.  
__There is no bacca that I love more,  
__Than Jerome: my life, my world._

Jerome wordlessly moved on, wanting to get to the end of the book as fast as he could to see if there were any clues as to who the fangirl was and how he could escape. After reading several more similar poems, Jerome came across one with a darker tone.

_These red flowers are meaningless,  
__He'd never love me back.  
__I thought I could show him my love,  
__But I realized he'd just laugh._

_Jerome is perfect in every way,  
__I was stupid to believe.  
__That he would see past all my flaws,  
__And love someone like me._

Jerome turned the page and gasped loudly when he came across a poem that he been written with blood, the crimson letters shaky and the pages stained with tears. He read the verses, his horror growing with each line.

_Jerome is in his living room,  
__But someone else is there.  
__Jasmine the bacca has stolen his heart,  
__And I am left in despair._

_Compared to her I am a crow,  
__And she the peaceful swan.  
__He will never love me now,  
__And so I must respond._

_His lovely face is in my mind,  
__As I slice both of my wrists.  
__I know that when I die tonight,  
__I surely won't be missed._

_My tears and blood stream down my arms,  
__As I relish in the pain.  
__Jerome may love somebody else,  
__But my feelings have not changed._

_If Jerome ever reads this,  
__I just want him to know.  
__That my heart has broken beyond repair,  
__That's why I have to go._

Jerome stared at the page for several minutes, shocked and speechless. The book fell from his paws. The fan had been driven to suicide. He knew that he couldn't have done anything to stop her, but he couldn't help but feel that he was responsible. _Wait a minute. If she's dead, then who kidnapped me? _Jerome quickly leafed through the pages before coming across a picture of his ex-girlfriend Jasmine. The fangirl had drawn a giant red "X" over the photo. Jerome could tell that whoever had written the poem below had angrily dug their pen into the paper, leaving imprints on the page behind it.

_As I think on my failed suicide,  
__I finally figure out.  
__I am far stronger than I thought,  
__I can't drown in my doubt._

Jerome smiled. His fan had survived, and she was beginning to see what she had given up on. But the poem wasn't finished...

_If she has bewitched my Jerome's mind,  
__Then there is only one way.  
__I have to get rid of Jasmine,  
__To correct Jerome's mistake._

_Only when Jasmine is gone,  
__Can Jerome finally see.  
__That I'm the one that he should love,  
__And who can fulfill his dreams._

The blood drained from Jerome's face as everything suddenly came to light. He had woken up one morning and found a note on the kitchen table. It had been signed by Jasmine, and she had stated in the letter that she was tired of their relationship and that she was leaving him. Jerome had cried for days, clutching the letter in his paws. It had been Mitch who had helped him move on past the breakup. _  
_

But Jerome had always wondered why Jasmine had left like that, especially without a face-to-face discussion. It simply hadn't been like her to do that. And now Jerome saw why. Jasmine hadn't left him willingly. His kidnapper had taken her away out of pure jealously, and since Jasmine wouldn't have gone down without a fight, she was probably dead. Jerome quickly turned the page, praying that he was wrong.

_I took Jasmine and tied her up,  
__And she begged me to let her live.  
__I laughed and told her that Jerome was mine,  
__Mercy, I did not give._

_Her blood has stained the cobble floor,  
__And I relish my victory.  
__I know that I am Netherbound,  
__But Jerome is all for me._

Jerome let out a choked sob. "No..." he whispered. "I'm sorry Jazz... I should have been there for you..." He wiped the tears from his eyes, letting out a hiss of anger and regret. If, no, _when_ he found his kidnapper, he was going to make her pay for what she had done to Jasmine.

Jerome skimmed past several love poems until he found another picture of himself. Jerome's eyes widened when he saw the date at the top of the page. It was yesterday's date!

_Tomorrow's the day when it all changes,  
__When I finally show my obsession.  
__But even though there's no one else,  
__I still fear the rejection._

_My everlasting nervousness,  
__Has led me to self harm.  
__The knife is cool against my skin,  
__As I slice lightly down my arm._

_Why does he affect me so,  
__Why do I always dream,  
__Of our lips pressed together,  
__And his arms wrapped around me?_

_How come when I see his face,  
__I feel like I can fly?  
__I've never felt this way before,  
__For any other guy._

_His laughter is an angelic sound,  
__His smile fills me with glee.  
__And when I look into his eyes,  
__I feel like I'm lost at sea._

_I can't go on like this forever,  
__Without telling him how I feel.  
__And if he breaks my heart again,  
__This time I won't heal._

_The spell that he has cast on me,  
__Is worse than Herobrine's.  
__But if he doesn't love me back,  
__I'm going to **make** him mine._

Jerome shivered and closed the book. He was overwhelmed by what he had read. He let out a yelp of surprise as the light suddenly went out, leaving the room pitch-black. It was so dark, Jerome couldn't even see two feet in front of him. He was aware that someone else was in the room with him. "Who's there?" Jerome asked fearfully. The stranger placed a torch on the ground, the sudden flash of light momentarily blinding the bacca.

Jerome let out a yelp when he felt arms wrap around his neck. Too stunned to react, Jerome did nothing as the stranger pressed their lips against his. The person pulled away and Jerome looked up, feeling utter shock when he recognized the person. _No... It can't be... _

But it was. His captor had sandy-brown hair, light amber eyes, and was wearing his typical red-and-black checkered hoodie. The person smiled as his pale fingers intertwined with Jerome's. "Hey, biggums."

"M-Mitch?" Jerome spluttered. "You, you're the-"

Mitch suddenly cut him off with another forceful kiss, but this time Jerome shook him off. His friend looked at him with a hurt expression. "Aren't you glad to see me, biggums?" he asked quietly.

"This is a joke. This is a joke, right?" Jerome said quickly.

Mitch's amber eyes drooped. "No, it's not." he whispered.

"You're the one who wrote the notebook?" Jerome asked, horrified.

Mitch nodded. "I didn't know if you'd understand how much I love you, so I decided to let you read it yourself."

"You love me." Jerome said as his mind tried to process the fact.

Mitch giggled, sending shivers down Jerome's spine. This was not the same laughter that he was so used to hearing. Now Mitch sounded like he had lost his mind. "Of course I do, silly!" he said. "Didn't you read what I wrote?"

Jerome took several deep breaths as he sorted out what he wanted to say. "So you killed Jasmine?" he asked quietly. "You loved me, so you decided to murder her?"

"Yep!" Mitch said excitedly. "I stabbed her right in the heart!" His face fell when he saw Jerome's upset look. "Oh biggums, don't cry! You've got me now, don't you?" Jerome failed to give a response. He wished that he was back at home. He wished that he had Jasmine by his side. But most of all, he wished that he had the _real _Mitch back, not this insanely obsessed version of his best friend.

"Let me go..." Jerome pleaded, his heart pounding furiously. "Mitch, you're scaring me..."

"Do you love me?" Mitch asked in a trembling voice. Tears spilled from Mitch's bright amber eyes. "Tell me." the lovestruck boy pleaded with desperation. "I need to know now, and I can't wait any longer."

"Mitch, I... I..." Jerome paused to choose his words carefully.

Mitch gazed at him with bated breath. "Go on."

"I'm flattered, I really am, but I need some time to think about how I feel." Jerome said slowly. "I'm sorry, Mitch."

"Don't worry, Jerome." Mitch said, embracing Jerome tightly. "You have all the time you could ever need." And then he plunged a knife down to the hilt in Jerome's back. Jerome cried out as he slumped forward, pain and shock wracking his body. Still holding Jerome, Mitch slowly knelt down and pressed Jerome's face against his shoulder, cradling him.

"M-Mi-itch...' Jerome stuttered through his convulsions. He coughed violently and bright-red blood trickled from his mouth. "W-Why..."

"Shh," Mitch said comfortingly, kissing the top of Jerome's head and stroking it, "everything's all right. You're going to be okay. Don't cry..." He wiped the tears from Jerome's cheeks.

"Hurts..." Jerome whimpered.

"It'll all be over soon, biggums." Mitch said quietly. "Do you love me now?" Mitch asked again, gazing into Jerome's fading eyes. Jerome couldn't find the strength to form a response. His breathing was unnaturally slow now and he felt numb with exhaustion. Jerome's vision faded into red-and-black splotches as Mitch held the bacca closer to him. He felt Jerome's heart flutter weakly and giggled when it finally came to a stop.

"Now you can't leave." Mitch whispered in Jerome's ear as he removed the knife from Jerome's back. "Now you're with me." Mitch's amber eyes lit up as he smiled unstably and laid the dead bacca down on the ground. "Now we're together." He kissed Jerome's lips, which were still warm and sticky with blood. "Now you're mine." Mitch rested his head against Jerome's shoulder and sighed happily, using the knife to trace a heart on his pale arm. "_Forever..."_


End file.
